TDElements- Chapter One
The camera turned on to a big wheat field. In the background, there were trees that led to a forest. Bees were seen swarming around the place in joy. Bears were seen running through the flowers. All of a sudden, a massive wave of water flew right through the whole area, making the place damaged and wet. Trees were seen wet. Bears and there cubs were hiding in a caves, covering the eyes. Next, a big tank of slime got dropped from a helicopter. The slime made everything sticky. Trees and bushes were seen with green slime. "Alright then." said a man with a green shirt on. He had a movie projector on it. He was wearing blue jean shorts, and had tennis shoes on. "That should be good." he said, laughing. The man with an evil destruction for the forest came on in front of the camera. He noticed it. "Has that thing been on?" he asked, nervously. The camera shook up and down, meaning that it was. "Dang. We should've turned it off." said the man. "Well, anyways... welcome folks, to my new show called... Total Drama... Elements!" he said, waving his hands in the air. He cleared his throat, and continued. "Twenty four people, between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, will come to compete for one thing! Money!" The man looked at the forest. "I am Jude McLean. I am the host, founder, and probably the smartest person on this island." he said with complete confidence in his voice. "Oh, also..." said Jude McLean. "We were told to tell you this by the Legal Department, that everything on this show is modernly safe." he said, with a bear holding a shotgun in background. He shot it at an intern running away from him. Jude laughed at the intern. "I said it was partially safe. That was the warning. But anyway, let's kick it into high gear right here, right now, on... Total... Drama... Elements!" (Theme song plays) After the catchy theme song, Jude McLean is seen back on the field of wheat where he was before. All of a sudden, a bus was seen driving. It all stopped. You could hear the voices of the contestants from the bus. One contestant came out. She had a blue dress on, which had a pink flower on the corner of her dress. She had black high heels on, and blonde hair that waved through the soft wind. Her green eyes were as big as Jude McLean's sarcastic attitude. "Oh, hi there. I'm Kylee!" she said with a shiny smile. "I hope I can meet a lot of people here!" Jude shruged his shoulders. "Kylee Taylor Taylor! Welcome to the show." he greeted the girl with the shiny smile. Kylee walked over to the side and stood there, waiting for the other previous winners. A man with blond hair came out. He had a beer bottle, which was titled "Dillard Light". He drank it again. He walked out. "You said Taylor twice. You high or something?" he asked. He then fell down onto the ground, right next to Kylee. "Her middle name and last name are the same." responded Jude, looking at the drunk man. "And you should stop drinking alochol, Devon." The drunk man, named Devon according to McLean, looked up. "My hobbies are none of your darn busniess. So don't critize me you old hag." Devon said, quite rudely. Devon got up. He could barely hold his balance, but managed to walk to the side next to the girl with the same middle and last name. Jude looked at him. "No drinking is allowed on the set. Sorry, but that's what it says in the contract." said Jude. Devon looked at the contract. "I am allowed to drink. I'm over three years old, and in charge." he said. "Why don't you just go ice skate on a pair of Lady Googoo's flapjack sausages." he said, drunk. He fell into a coma and drolled on the ground. Jude looked at him with complete disgust. "He'll be fine. If he can just find the right chemicals." says Kylee. "And is there any water in that... forest." Jude shruged. "Maybe. I don't know. I didn't check the forest." "YOU DIDN'T CHECK THE FOREST!?!? We could die or starve in there!" Kylee yelled. Jude shruged. "And that's my problem. It's called Total Drama Elements ''for a reason. And you'll be battling the elements." he said happily. One kid came out of the bus. He had a brown fedora, long black hair, a black collared shirt, with blue jeans. He was handsome, and looked young and strong. "I see we have the idiot of the season." said the man, meaning the drunk Devon. He took a flashlight out. He opened Devon's eyes and put the flashlight in them. "Have you been drinking today?" he asked. "I've been drinking as much as Jude has been eating orange cats." he said. "That's my busniess if I do!" yelled Jude. "And anyway, welcome to the show, Ruiz. Nelson Ruiz, as I should say." Nelson Ruiz looked at him. "Thanks." he said. "And I am also the next winner." he said. "I mean, it's pretty obvious. I've got the goods, but do they?" Jude looked at him. "Impressive. I see." said the impressed host. Nelson looked at Devon. "Should a teenager even be drinking an alcoholic beverage? I thought this was a show for teenagers. Not... whatever he is." "Well, he's actually twenty one years old, despite most of you being stupid kids. So, he's ''technically ''by law allowed to drink. As long as he doesn't sell any to the minors of this show. But other than that, I could care less. We just don't wanna get sued by the courts." responded Jude. "I see. Well, I don't drink alochol anyway, being only seventeen and in twelfth grade." said the non-drinking teenager named Nelson. Jude smiled at him saying, "Good. And I think another contestant is ready to come onto the dangerous show." he said, and a girl came out as if on cue. She had dangerous green eyes. "Oh great. The show with the most diseases. And I'm not talking about those crappy teen dramas and hospital movies." said the blonde girl, with a sarcastic attitude. "And I see we have our show's most diseased girl." said Devon, while drunk. "And look at that ugly hair color. I mean, what color is that? I think it's called... November. Or maybe Saturn. But I'm pretty sure it's named 'Salad' with low fat dressing." said the boy. The girl walked up to him. She looked at him, then walked right on top of him. Literally. "And yeah. The name is Ilex, but refer to me as Ilex. That's all. B-T-W, where is that lame host?" said the girl named Ilex. Jude smirked. "I don't know, but I know I'm an awesome host. The name is Jude McLean, but you can refer to me as... Jude McLean." he said, imitating Ilex. "And my hair isn't named after a food!" he said, laughing. The other three contestants laughed. "That was pretty funny." said Kylee. "Thanks Caylee!" said Jude. "Not that I really mean it though." "Kylee." said Kylee. "Not Caylee." "Katie." said Jude. "Kylee!" said Kylee, getting mad. "Geroge." "Idiot." Jude looked at her. He looked up to the sky. "Please eliminate her first. Thank you, Santa Claus!" Another camper got out of the bus. This time, there was a girl with red and white plaid dress. She had red curly hair, braces, and freckles on her face. "Oh hi there." she said. "My name is Annie. I hope we all get along on excellent terms. Because... I'd... well I'd like that a lot!" said the optimistic girl. Jude rolled his eyes and laughed softly for a second. "I'm sure." he said. "So, Annie, just curious, how old are you?" "Fifteen. Why do you ask?" she says, questioning the host. "Not sure. Just curious." he says. "By the way, just go stand next to the others. I know you have millions of dollars already, but act like a normal person." says Jude. The other contestants gasp. "Oh, did I say that aloud?" he asks, sarcastically. "Sorry." Annie sighs. "Yeah. I was adopted by a rich man named Ollie Warbucks. I hope we can still get along though. If that's ok..." she said, with optimism in her voice. "It's cool, sweet lips. Hahaha!" said Devon. He then officially passed out. "That guy has some serious health problems." commented Annie. "It's not good for your body to consume that stuff." The others nodded. "Agreed." they all said at once. After Annie was talking about Devon's alochol problem, another unlucky teenager got out. This time, the contestant was a male with long brown hair. He had glasses, and brown eyes that popped out. This male had a blue or teal shirt with a lightning bolt on it. "What's up?" he asked his fellow contestants. "I'm Jake. Remember it." he said. He then chuckled for a minute. "And why exactly are you so important?" asked Nelson. "I only remember five things. Math. Science. Social Studies. Language Arts. And the number to a decent pizza delivery place. Point is, why you so important, little boy?" Jake shrugged. "Dunno. But, I was just kiddin', bro. We cool?" he asked with an awkward tint in his voice. "Yeah, sure, I guess." said Nelson. Jake went to the others. "Hi." he said. He tripped over Devon, and fell flat on his face. "Who is he? Is that dude the host?" Ilex said, "No. Both just have the same qualities; Useless and Stupid. Then again, being stupid and useless isn't uncommon these days." "Everyone is smart in there own way. There own ''stupid way." said Jake. "But either way, I'm sure we'll get along great here." "Yeah..." said Kylee. "We'll get along as great as Chris and Chef Hatchet got along." she said, sarcastically. Jude shrugged. "I hate this cast so dang much." he said to himself. Then his eyes went towards the bus. The camera showed a husky African American kid coming out. He had regular blue shorts, a t-shirt, and wore round glasses. "And now, the amazing Mordecai is here!" he said loudly. "Oh, and, hi everyone. My name is Mordecai." "Hi." said Jake. "Hey." said Kylee. "Hello." said Nelson. "Salutations." said Ilex, sarcastically. "So, yeah. Hey, does anyone own a MineCrafty account? My name is 'MordecaiJones69'." he said. "I have a fire on top of my house." "Sixty nine? Hahaha." laughed Nelson. "Clever number. But I don't play MineCrafty. I have a job, school, and a thing called a life. You should look into it." "I have one. My name is JakeR." said Jake. "And a fire on a house? Please. I got a barn on top of my rectangle fish. I've got some serious swag." "You don't really have any swag..." said Ilex, breaking the ice to Jake. "PG-13!" yelled Jude. "And now, everyone, please meet Ariel. Be very very careful though. He's a little... mentally unstable after some stuff. What's up Ariel." Ariel jumped out of the bus window and rolled to the others. He sniffed Jude's chest. Next, he went over to Ilex and licked her ear. Finally, he went to Kylee and touched her arm. "I'm watching you guys." he said. "My name is... uhh... I... uhh..." he stuttered. "My name is saxophone! Saxophone G. Kazoo!" he said. Jude looked at him weirdly. "Nah, it's Ariel. How you doing though?" Ariel looked at the others. "Whatever. I guess I'm fine. So, how are you, males and females?" he asked. "I was licked." said Ilex, worrying. "I don't know what you have though, you idiot! I may now have a disease. There's a ton of them out there!" "And with Ariel licking Ilex's ear, she's now disgusting. Oh wait, that was already true." Nelson said. Ilex growled at him. "Shut up!" she yelled. "I see we'll get along awesome." said Ariel. "Note to self; Next time, hang out by yourself. Also remember the turtle joke." he whispered to himself. Jude laughed. "Man, this is a very... er... different cast. But now, let us meet the girl who's name is Jing." "What kind of name is that? Wait, it's a screen name on MineCrafty! Right...?" said Mordecai. He looks at the other contestants, including Jing, staring at him. "I don't wanna live here anymore." "Konichiwa! I am Jing Chen! Nice to meet all these brave kids." she introduced herself. "Are you Chinese or Japenese, mam?" asked Kylee. "I've studied both cultures and the way the two countries live." Jing looked at her. "Chinese." the Chinese lady confirmed. "But isn't Konichiwa Japenese? I may be wrong though." asked Ilex. "I think it's Chinese, maybe." said Jake. "Nah, bro. It's Russian." said Devon. "I looked up in this dictionary. I have proof!" he said loudly. He held up a menu for Italian food. Annie read the menu. "Call 1-800-23-Pizza. Thirty minutes or less and it's free. In my house, it's all like, so fast. I love me some pizza. It rocks. I once went to a pizza factory. It was really awesome." "A pizza factory? Aren't pizza's made in stoves... or Italian's backyards?" asked Nelson. "And big deal. I went to a cigarette factory." "Ohh, sounds nice. What'd it have in it?" asked Jing. "Well, the place was actually not in operation. It was down and closed. We found a homeless person eating a rat. Oh, and I got two shoes for free. And a cigarette." Everyone stared at him with no noises or questions. "I went to a chocolate factory." said Kylee. "They have these little midgets that come out and sing. It was like the musical Kittens." Jude interrupted them. "And now everyone, I'd like you to meet Sandy." he said. A girl with long hair and tye dye clothing came out. She wears a peace sign necklace, sandles, and had purple glasses on. "Sup?" she asked. "My name is Rose." she said. "Umm no." said Jude. "According to my clipboard, your birth records, and your contract, your name is Sandy. You signed your name using the name Sandy. Therefore, you will be known as Sandy. Ok? Ok." he said. "Rose" or Sandy shruged her shoulders. "That's cool man, I guess." she said. "Whatevs." "Those clothes are either from 1930 or an Irish rainbow." Kylee joked. Sandy looked at him. "Totes." she said. "You got some soda or some crazy crap like that?" she asks. "I could use some, real badly." The camera changes to the interns behind camera's. "Hide the soda. NOW!" says a blond male to another intern. The other intern runs. When the camera shows Sandy again, she says, "This place looks... so... awesome! I'm sure I'll have fun here." she says. She walks to the others and sits on her luggage bag. The bus driver is shown on camera. He has a cap on, with a blue collared shirt, and black pants. His brown hair is spiked up, most likely due to gel. "Yo, McLean, how long I gotta be here holding the contestants? How many have actually got off this bus?" "I think ten have. Why?" Jude asked. The bus driver shruged. "I'm bored as heck, man." Jude looked at the bus, then at the driver, saying, "Just twelve more to go. Do something... non boring then. I dunno. Play solitarie on your iPod." "Solitaire is a game for people who can't find love or anything." he said. Jake and Mordecai looked down to there feet in sadness. "Dude, why do you think you're here? Your wife left you in 2009, and it's 2012. Get a grip on yourself." said Jude. The bus driver began to cry, and played a video on his iPod. A hidden camera in the back of his seat revealed it was a love video of him and what is assumed as his old wife. Jude looked happy. "I love my job." he said smiling. Another girl got off the bus stop. She had brown hair, a pink hoodie with her hood on her head. She wore blue skinny jeans, and had brown sandals on. "O.M.G, aren't you Brooklyn Perky?" asked Kylee. "I've seen your videos. I love them." "Thanks." she said, while texting on a phone. "Uhh... welcome Brooklyn Perky. Glad to see the first actual known person here. Everyone, this girl has gotten over fifty million fews on her MyTube videos." Jake and Mordecai stared at her. "We're computer geeks, and we don't even know who she is..." says Mordecai. Jake nodded in agreement. Ilex looked at her with disgust. "Guess you're not as popular as you thought." she said, laughing. "Seriously though? Fifty million isn't a lot compared to... I don't know... say seven billion people?" Brooklyn looked at her with disgust. "Look at those high heels. The retirement home called, they want there slippers back." Ilex returned the insult back by saying, "The zoo called. They want there chinchilla back." This caused a complete argument. Eventually, after insulting comments from the two blonde girls with attitude, Nelson grabbed Ilex, and Jake grabbed Brooklyn. "Let's calm down, ladies. We're gonna be here for a long time. Might as well get used to it." said Jake, trying to calm down Brooklyn and Ilex. All of a sudden, a black male jumped out through one of the buses windows. He had a black jacket unzipped, revealing a white shirt that said, "Fresh Swag". He had black pants, and had yellow, blue and red shoes, which were untied. "Dang brah. This look like hell." he said. "Where we suppose to sleep and that?" he asked. He threw his bag over at the others. The bag had hit Mordecai in the groin. "Ohhhhh...." he said, with his hands holding his groin. "Not cool, bro." said Mordecai, with a high voice. The boy shruged. "Meh. Name's Keyonte. But you can call me... Keyonte." he said. The others looked at him. "Cool name." said Ariel. "Sounds devious and explosive." Sandy walked to Keyonte. "I be Sandy. Wanna go hit the burger bar?" she said. She then laughed. "Burgers. Shakes. Fries. This was food in the fifties. You guys don't know what I'm talking about." she said, still laughing a lot. The others disagreed. "I eat burgers all the time, because I'm always on the go, and that crazy crap." Devon said, correcting Sandy. Ilex looked at Brooklyn and smirked. "Seems the burgers got to Brooklyn's thighs before she put on ten pounds of makeup to cover her ugly self." she said. Brooklyn looked at Ilex. "The streets called. They want there 'easy girl' back on the streets." Jing looked at them. "We're here for friends, not ends." she said, similing full of glee. "Actually, I'm here for the money." said Nelson. "Dang, that jit green." said Keyonte. Green meaning rookie or beginner in different terms. "...Green?" asked Jake. Keyonte sighed. "Like I said... you green brah." Jude laughed. "Well... at least our show is diverse. And now, let's meet another camper. Everyone, I introduce you to the one and not only, Bryce Crenshaw!" he said. The camera went to the bus, where a male jumped off. He had blond combed hair, with a blue plaided shirt, and jeans. He looked like your average cool kid from school. Y'know, the ones that have the cars and still get good grades, but bad behaivor in classes. The blond kid came out of the bus and walked to Jude. "What's up man?" he said. He high fived Jude McLean. "Welcome Bryce." he said. Bryce thanked him, and walked over to the crowd of teenagers he was going to be rivals with. "Sup?" he asked the others. Annie fainted, due to her being attracted to him. Bryce looked at her. "Hey. You sleepy or anything, little girl." he joked. Annie woke up and blushed. "Oh, hi. My name is... Annie." she said. "Cool." Bryce responded. He held Annie's head with his hand. "I hope you become ok." said Bryce. "You feeling good?" Annie could barely speak. "Yeah." Annie responded, softly and sweetly. "Oh, good." said Bryce. He let go of Annie's head, causing Annie to hit the ground. "Oh, sorry. Sorry. My fault, oh man, are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah." she said. "I'm fine. Nothing's bad." she said. Bryce helped her get up. He then stood next to Jake and Ilex. "Hey babe. If you were a tempature, you'd be a hot one." he said, flirting with Ilex. Jake blushed. "Thanks." he said, giggling. The others looked at him. "Oh, you were talking... to Ilex. I knew that. Hahahaha." he said nervously. Bryce looked at him. "Are you... gay?" asked Jing. "It's fine if you are. Just asking." "No!" said Jake. "I just like being called cute. That's all." The next contestant came out of the bus, looking happy. She put her hands over her head. She screamed. "Oh, hi." she said. "My name is Caty. That rhymes with the word, 'Caring'." "No it doesn't..." said Kylee. "Not even close. Sorry." Caty ignored her on her statement. "But it's still fun. Anyway, how is everyone? How's the weather? Lovely weather don't you agree? My name's Caty, and I like puppies." "This chick is annoying." Brooklyn whispered to Nelson. Caty walked over to the others. "Hi!" she yelled loudly with pride. And with her mouth and tongue, of course. She annoyed others greatly, making her a valid threat and distrubance to others. "What is that annoying sound? It sounds like a chipmunk singing after getting hit by a truck." yelled a girl from the bus. She stepped out. She was tan, with brown hair, and much sass in her voice. "Seriously, what is that dang sound?" she yelled. Caty walked to Carissa. "Sorry." she said, quietly. "It was me. I still hope we can be friends. There's hope in anything. Even Devon's alochol problem!" she said, loudly. Devon looked at her. "I ain't got no problem, ya two faced freak." he said. He seemed to not care for how Caty felt. Although, she showed she wasn't sad, due to being much optimistic. The next contestant came out of the bus. This man held a guitar in his hand, and an amp in the other. "Hey, dudes. My name is Floyd." he said. "Purple Floyd." "Wow. I listen to your music a lot." said Nelson. "You're a great singer. I'm Nelson Ruiz. Avid fan of your music." Floyd shook Nelson's hand. "Ah, always nice to meet a fan. I try my hardest to make my music good. Actually, being in the recording studio is my passtime." Kylee looked at Purple Floyd. "So, what are you doing here? I mean, you're a big star, and you're on a reality show with other teens." Floyd laughed. "Well, I thought it would be great for ratings on my songs. But, I also realized, that it would be good to actually interact with normal teens for once. I'm always on the road. I don't get out often. But this is the perfect excuse to do so." Kylee agreed with him. "Fair enough." she said. Next, a girl came out of the bus. She had curly black hair, freckles, and was of average height. She looked like Annie, except for the hair. "Oh, hi there." she said. "How do you guys do?" "Fine." said Annie. "Hey, we kind of look alike, in a way. Abby looked at Annie. "We look nothing alike. But, whatevers." she said. "The only things I like to do are play instruments and compose music. But not that crappy pop the have. Singers like Katie Peachy, Nikki Mehogsh, and all those. They suck, in my opinion." "I like those songs. They're actually not that bad." said Ilex. "Girl, I agree. I like songs from the fifties mostly." said Sandy. "Those songs were actually worth listening to. Singers like Bobby Marvin, Ethan Johnny, and Taylor Swat are good. But pop mostly sucks." Mordecai smiled. "I compose music on my computer. Video game music. I create video games on the computer, and add my own music. It's pretty cool really. I've got tons of swag." "Moves like swagger." said Jake. "Moves like baggers." said Brooklyn. The others, including Jake, laughed at Mordecai, or Brooklyn's joke. "C'mon. Leave him alone. So he plays on the computer. Big deal. Get over it." says Carissa. Finally, another male came onto the show from the bus. He had short blond hair, and a shirt that had algebra equations on it. He had blue shorts, and blue shoes on. He walked out, carrying a mathematics textbook. He had a pencil in his ear, and all sorts of pens in his pockets. "Salutations." he said. "That means hi in calculus." he said. "Nah. I'm pretty sure it's English, if I'm correct." said Jude. "I thought it was Greek." said Devon. "No joke." "Welcome to the show, anyways William R. How are you today? Wait, don't answer me. Answer me when I care about you." William R. walked to the others, with his head down. He sat down on his backpack. "I hope my IQ smarts don't get in the way, you guys." They looked at him. "What is your IQ?" asked Abby. William R. looked down. "It's not exactly totally high. It's only two hundred thirteen." "Dang. He smart." said Keyonte. "Thank you. But I need it to be higher, or I may fail the eleventh grade. But thanks anyway." The next girl to come out was the tenth and final girl in Total Drama Elements. She wore a white lab coat, and science googles. She carried a notebook. "Hmmm... seems like a lot of erosion took place here. How old is this island exactly?" Jude shruged. "I dunno. I'm assuming about... hmmm... thirty years. Maybe? Not sure. No one really knows. When I bought this island, the paperwork didn't even say how old it was. I haven't been here in a few years. We haven't checked the island out much yet. Well, we did add a few stuff, just to make it more... interesting." The others looked at there host for the season. "Soooo... what exactly did you add?" asked William R. "Nothing much. Just bears, some posinous plants, bee hives, traps, and whatnot. Not big stuff. But, welcome Phoebe." "Thank you very much." said the observing scientist. She took a note again. The last contestant came out of the bus. He was a Spanish male. He had tanned skin, wore a pink t-shirt, and had gym shorts. He was kicking a soccer ball. All of a sudden, he kicked it to hard. It hit Brooklyn in the face. "Ouch! Watch it you mexican immigrant!" she yelled. She threw the ball back it him, but he just caught it. "Sorry." Brooklyn took a knife and stabbed the soccer ball. It deflated. "Oops. I should be more careful. No, wait, you should." said Brooklyn Perky. She walked away. "Jeez." said the spanish boy. "Anyway, hola! My name is Miguel." "Welcome, amigo." said Nelson. "Hola." said a lot of the others. Miguel looked at them. "I can speak English. No need to speak Spanish." he laughed. Jude smiled. "Well, now that all the contestants are here, it's time for lodging, guidelines and all that other boring crap." The camera went to the twenty contestants inside the cafeteria, or lodge. The lodge had two tables, with ten chairs at each. The lodge had fans on the ceiling. It also had two restrooms; one for males and one for females. "This is where you'll be eating your meals. Meals are served three times a day. And there is a table for each team. And speaking of teams, we need to arrange that. If I call your name, please go to the left table." said Jude. "Mordecai, Jake, Devon, Brooklyn, Carissa, Nelson, Abby, Ariel, Kylee and Jing. You guys are now known as the Rabid Dogs team. A flag appeared out of the lodge wall, and it showed a growling dog with sharp teeth. The color was blue. "Awesome!" said Jing. "I like dogs." Jude smiled. "And now, that means the rest of you are on the other team. Ilex, Bryce, Annie, Phoebe, Floyd, Sandy, Keyonte, William R., Caty and Miguel. You guys will now be known as the Insane Cats." said Jude. A red flag came out of the wall. It's logo showed a cat hissing for its logo. "Cool. This is pretty sweet." said Floyd. "Indeed." said Kylee. The others agreed. Jude looked at them. "The confessional is over there, in that room in the corner." Jude said. He opened the door, and it revealed a recliner chair, a coffee table. A camera was on the table. The others went to the confessional. Kylee, in the confessional, says, "Wow. This is great. I think I'm, like, totally gonna like it here. The conditions seem nice. I don't see why it's called Total Drama Elements. This is gonna be great!" Nelson, in the confessional, says, "Wow. These teens look like idiots. This game is going to be easy. My strategy is to eliminate the strongest players first, then take the weak out, so it'll be easy to win challenges at merge. Simple as cake. Wait, was it pie?" Jake, in the confessional, says, "This is boss. Enough said." Annie, in the confessional, says, "I think this is going to be quite fun. I think I have a crush on Bryce. He's so cute and flirty. But that idiotic fashion queen Ilex is getting Bryce. I have to think of something. But, my hope is up. Sort of..." Sandy, in the confessional, says, "When did everything turn so different?" Everyone was seen outside the lodge. Jude looked at them. He held an idol in the air. "Anyone know what this is?" he asked. "A tiki statue." said Caty. "Close enough." said Jude. "This is known as an Immunity Idol. Before every challenge, when you guys are asleep, we will hide this somewhere in the woods. Two idols, with one being for each team. You'll know it's for your team, because there is a strip of tape on each of them. If it's red, it's for the Insane Cats. Blue is for the Rabid Dogs." Jude explained. He walked to the right, and the contestants followed him. The camera went to Jude with the other contestants in front of the woods. "Your cabins are in the woods. There's a cabin for each team. Your team flag will be on the middle of the two doors on the cabin. But, you have to find them! Good luck." said Jude. An intern came onto a jeep and picked up Jude. "Let's go team! We want to find shelter." said Nelson. The Rabid Dogs went into the woods. The Insane Cats looked at each other and ran into the woods as well. The camera went to the Insane Cats. They were walking together. "So, how do you guys think the cabins will be?" asked Annie. The others thought about that question for a minute. "Who knows?" asks Bryce. "But we better hurry, it looks like it's going to rain." Everyone keeps going on, but Ilex stops. She goes to a tree and pulls out the immunity idol. "Heck yeah!" she says. She puts it her bac and catches up with the others. "Hey, is that our cabin?" asks Caty. It was the cabin they were looking for. The team cheered and ran to the cabin. The cabins consisted of three bunks beds. "What? Six beds? There's only five of us..." said Sandy. "Not cool." Rain started pouring, and they all went into the cabins, with females on the left side of the cabin, and boys on the right side. The camera went to the Rabid Dogs, who were running through the rain. "Crap. This sucks." yelled Devon. He had his backpack over his head to protect him from the rain. Nelson kept running, saying, "I hope we find it soon." he said. He had his shirt, and pants rolled up. "I'm getting soaked." "Where exactly are we anyway?" asks Kylee. "It's freezing." Jake and Mordecai were running as well. "I think that's the cabin!" yelled Mordecai. They ran straight for the cabin and inside, with males taking the right, and girls with the left side. "There's six beds? Who gets there own bunk?" says Devon. The five Rabid Dog boys look at each other. "I know!" said Nelson. "We all go outside. First one to touch the spare bunk bed wins! Got it?" he suggested. The other four men shook heads in agreement. They all walked out of the cabin. They all ran out, except for Nelson. Nelson laughed. "Yeah right. Like I'm that stupid." he yelled. He slammed and locked the door shut, leaving the other males in the rain. The males didn't say anything. "Well this sucks..." said Mordecai. The girls are shown in there cabin. "Ugh! Who gets the spare?" Phoebe asked. "According to mine, if we cut something off each other, it would be even." "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to cut myself..." said Carissa. "I say, whoever's the sexiest gets it." The girls looked at each other, mad. They keep protesting that they're the prettiest. "My hair is best!" yelled Jing. "We asians have a tendency to care about our hair." Abby laughed. "No thanks, grandma. My hair is so curly and cute." As the girls were arguing, Kylee snuck away and got on the top bunk of the bed. "Sorry girls. Guess I'm the prettiest, and the fastest." she said. The girls went to get her, but Kylee farted. "Ok, you can have it. Jeez." said Brooklyn. Brooklyn then took the bunk across from Kylee's. She put her luggage on the bottom, and started taking her clothes out. Jing then took the top bunk. This left one bed, meaning Phoebe and Carissa. had to share. "I can take bottom." said Carissa. Carissa jumped on the bottom, and Phoebe went to the top bunk. "So, did you girls see any guys you liked?" asked Kylee out of the blue. Carissa shruged. "Well, there's one kid, but you guys probably already forgot about him." "Who?" asked Brooklyn. "That black kid. I don't remember his name though. Crap." The others looked at each other. "You'll remember, baby doll." said Jing. The mircophone is heard, and Jude's voice comes on. "Attention contestants. Please report to the front of the lake. I have a surprise for your guys. And put your bathing suits on." "Dang. We left our stuff in the cabin." said Ariel. He picked a key out of his pocket and opened the door. "We've been here forever, and you just now let us in!?!?" yelled Devon. Ariel seemed to not be affected by Devon's yelling. "Well, excuse me. I enjoyed the time we had together." said Ariel. The boy go into there cabin and get changed. The camera goes to all twenty contestants at the front of the ocean. There is a large circle with no nets. "Welcome tributes, to your first challenge. The fight to the water!" he said. He paused for a second. "Oh, that was lame. Anyway, the challenge is simple. You will be paired with one persom of the same sex from the other team." "Giggle. He said the word sex." said Miguel. "Anyway, you will have to try to knock your challenger into the ocean. First team to six points will win. And the reward is very awesome." The others looked at each other. "Hey, nice hair, Jing!" Floyd yelled out. "Told you asians have great hair." Jing said to Brooklyn. Jude looked at them all. "But, the challenge won't go down today. There's thunder right now." "Hey, it's a host who actually cares about us!" said William R. with relief. Jude looked at him. "Nah. Tomorrow is gonna have thunder and lightning, so we wanted both, because lightning is beast. But, chances are, it may or may not hit you." said Jude. The camera zoomed out to reveal that the back of the circle was filled with trees, all around the circle. "Signing off, America. Thank you, for watching Total Drama Elements. And stay tunned next time, for Total... Drama... Elements!" All of a sudden, a powerful bolt of lightning hit the circle, freaking the contestants out. "Now, that is good reality TV."